1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technical measure for gel electrophoresis shaping, and especially to a method of gel electrophoresis shaping and a shaping device for the method to be suitable for being used to make a gradient gel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrophoresis device is a device widely used in the fields of molecular biology, genetics and biochemistry, while gel electrophoresis normally will encounter the problems of generation of bubbles and hardness of controlling gradient in manufacturing.
As shown in FIG. 1 which shows a schematic view of the conventional mode of gel electrophoresis shaping, wherein an earlier gel electrophoresis manufacturing method forms between two glass sheets of a carrier sheet set 90 a thin sheet receiving space 91 for injecting therein liquid gel that is cured and shaped thereafter, in the mode of injecting of the liquid gel, the liquid gel drips in the thin sheet receiving space 91 from a top opening 92 of the latter with a dripping pipe 100, the liquid gel flows to the bottom from the top of the thin sheet receiving space 91; when the level of the injected liquid gel rises to a predetermined height, the liquid gel is laid for a period of time to be cured, and then an accomplished gel product can be obtained; however, such a method of injecting the liquid gel dripping with the dripping pipe is much subjected to inducing the problem of generating bubbles including in the gel; and more, in manufacturing gradient gel, the mode of manual operation must be adopted to drip the liquid gel in with gradient difference layer by layer, this is quite consumptive of hours and effort.
As shown in FIG. 2 which shows another schematic view of the conventional mode of gel electrophoresis shaping, in order to eliminate the problem of generating bubbles including in the gel, another method for gel electrophoresis manufacturing provides by insertion on the bottom of the thin sheet receiving space 91 a plurality of gel injecting pipes 200, the end openings of these gel injecting pipes 200 are at the bottom of the thin sheet receiving space 91, so that the injected liquid gel is pushed and dispersed gradually upwards and to the two lateral sides taking the end openings of these gel injecting pipes 200 as a center; although such injection method with a plurality of gel injecting pipes 200 inserted on the bottom of the thin sheet receiving space 91 can solve the problem of generating bubbles in the above mentioned measure of dripping with the dripping pipe, when in performing manufacturing of gradient gel, by virtue that the liquid gel will be pushed and dispersed gradually upwards and to the two lateral sides taking the end openings of these gel injecting pipes 200 as a center and will be raised to form an arched shape, the density in an identical level of the gradient gel will gradually change and will be less accurate, and this may create a state of presenting different densities or ratios of mixing of the gel in an identical level.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention studied and improved the gel electrophoresis shaping technique, and further solved the problem of generating bubbles including in the gel and the problem of gradually becoming inaccuracy of density in an identical level of the gradient gel.